The present invention relates to a utility bar, and in particular a multi-use tool bar.
Generally, utility bars are useful for removing fasteners, such as nails, and prying work pieces. Utility bars include nail removers at free ends and curved rocking surfaces for providing leverage for the removal of fasteners.